


At Super Craig's Mercy

by sakurami



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, South Park: The Fractured But Whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurami/pseuds/sakurami
Summary: Infuriated that Wonder Tweek abandoned him to join Freedom Pals, Super Craig convinces Coon to follow through with his diabolical master plan to kidnap Wonder Tweek back and make sure he'll never even think about leaving again.





	At Super Craig's Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> oookkkayyyy this is my first time writing porn. tweek eventually gives in but i tagged rape just to be extra sensitive. as well as underage. i made them all two years older, so it's still shota but now they're also very pubescent :^)))

As he walked away from the first victorious battle against the Freedom Pals, Craig took in one last glance. His eyes were fixated on Wonder Tweek in particular, who was beaten down along with the rest of his team, laying lifelessly on the street. That damn spazz abandoned me just because he didn’t get his own movies, he thought. For the past weeks they’d been discussing the new franchise plan, with the sudden occurrence of civil war against Mysterion’s “Freedom Pals”, concentration on his new upcoming Super Craig movie was proving difficult as he couldn’t get his mind off of the fact that Tweek would just walk out on him if it meant getting his movies earlier. 

Craig found that he just wasn’t as hype about the franchise as he initially was. And every time they’d come face to face with the Freedom Pals, he found himself angrily glaring at them--and that anger would escalate every goddamn time he saw them. Unmistakably, his eyes were on specifically on Wonder Tweek. In other words, Tweek Tweak, his ex-boyfriend who apparently left him just because he was unsatisfied with the franchise plan. Now, he was starting to take this game and the franchise as seriously as the rest of them, but his only obstacle was Tweek.

That evening, after their first fight against Freedom Pals with the addition of New Kid, Craig asked Cartman to call a meeting in their secret base (or rather, Cartman’s basement). 

“W-w-what’s this about t-then, Coon?”

“Yeah, what’s so urgent?”

“We need Wonder Tweek back. Desperately,” Cartman began. 

“Huh? But why? He walked out our fucking franchise; it’s the Freedom Pals’ fault if it becomes a huge loss for them. We’re doing fine on our own,” Clyde retorted in his stuffy Mosquito voice.

“I agree w-with Mosquito,” said Jimmy.

“For all we know, trying to convince him to come back to our side may be more trouble than it’s worth. We might start up even more trouble with Freedom Pals, which would just give Professor Chaos an advantage,” Kyle added.

“You guys don’t understand,” Cartman told them. “So apparently, Super Craig informed me that he and Wonder Craig share a move. And it’s their combined ULTIMATE! Do you even know how much of a loss we’re at if we don’t have it?” 

“That’s correct,” stated Craig.

“AND! Dare I say we won’t even have a fanbase if they found out that Super Craig and Wonder Tweek aren’t together? Our franchise would go to shit.”

“Oh god, you’re right!” Kyle exclaimed, in slight panic. The rest of them sat there in awe.

“Jesus! What are we gonna do?” 

“Well, I have a plan,” Super Craig finally told them.

“Yes, he does. Super Craig, do tell. This will be a group effort,” Cartman snickered cunningly, as if he was the one who devised the plan.

 

-

Tweek woke up inside a dark room. The odor was oddly familiar, though. And it wasn't very faint; the whole room smelled like fart. He recognized the foul odor from the back of his head, but was unable to recall where it came from.

No, it can't be...

He came to realization. This was Cartman's basement.

He heard a light switch being flickered, and a it flashed white before he looked up to gaze at Craig, Clyde, Token, Kyle, and Cartman all sitting at the conference table, facing him.

"What the hell?! Is this some kind of joke?" He attempted to say before noticing that his mouth was sealed with a thick strip of duct tape.

And that his hands were tightly tied behind his back.

And that his legs were tied together, putting him in a fetal position against the wall.

"Hello, Wonder Tweek," Cartman greeted cunningly.

"Long time no see," Craig followed.

Tweek continued to stay silent, only staring back directly at Craig with rebellious eyes. 

"I see. Not talking, are you?" Craig walked over to him and ripped the tape off of his mouth, forcing a high-pitched squeak to come out of the boy. He grabbed his hair and slammed it against the wall, causing Tweek to shudder and whimper.

"Out, now. All of you," Craig snapped as he looked back at Coon and Friends, gesturing them towards the door.

"Now," Craig proceeded to untie Tweek's legs. "Talk."

Tweek continued to shiver at him, but said nothing.

Craig suddenly yanked off Tweek's trousers, along with his underpants. "Talk, I said." Tweek could feel his face getting hotter, yet he was still putting up resistance. He looked down again, recognizing the bulge arising in Craig's pants. Craig chuckled in amusement. "Fine then, I'll just test your limits. You won't last five minutes." Seeing Craig's bulge and Craig's somewhat dirty talk had made him semi-hard, and it was just hanging out there, waiting to be touched. Only then did he begin to panic.

"Let me go, you sick bastard!"

With that, he grabbed Tweek's dick and immediately started rubbing, gripping it painfully hard.

"Ngh-!"

"Not until you surrender. Why did you leave me? Just to get your own damn movie? You're not very loyal to me," Craig retorted harshly in his deep voice; slightly louder than his normal volume. He took his other hand and rubbed his thumb over Tweek's entrance. When he quickened his pace, Tweek became increasingly worried that he wouldn't be able to last. He then finally let his voice out in sheer distress.

"P-Please...Craig, ahh, nggh! S-stop!!" Tweek was moaning wantonly.

Hearing Tweek's voice made Craig physically incapable of stopping. He felt his dick twitch when Tweek exclaimed his name in pleasure, so he increased his pace and forced Tweek's sweet release in seconds. Tweek was flushed, and breathing heavily against the wall. Craig was achingly hard at this point, and lost his sense of reason. Tweek was too wasted to hear the sound of Craig undoing his belt and dropping his bottoms. Hence, he nearly choked when he felt a hand grab his hair once again and a dick being forcefully shoved into his mouth. Saliva dripped down his chin, and it was an extremely lewd sight. Craig took it in, and then closed his eyes. Although the girth was already forcing tears at the corners of Tweek's eyes, he couldn't handle it anymore and plunged his entire length into Tweek's mouth. He rocked his hips as Tweek choked, and spilled his semen all over Tweek's already wet face.

Before being able to say anything more in protest, Tweek coughed and gagged. After a few seconds, the urge to continue hit Craig, and within a moment, he forced Tweek's legs apart and dove his head right between them. He began to lick at Tweek's slick hole.

“A-Ahh…Craig..!” Tweek threw his head back, hands shooting up to wrap around Craig. Only being able to moan made Tweek's situation worse. Craig had taken his other hand to jerk himself off as he performed the rimjob. Tweek was extremely close to coming again. He could feel it. He squeezed his eyes, preparing for the humiliation.

But he couldn't. Craig stopped just in time, which was totally unsatisfying. He quickly positioned himself, and Tweek realized what he was about to do. 

"W-wait!! What are you do-"

"Please, Tweek. It's already this bad." He uttered before shoving himself in, forcing an indulgent moan from both boys.

"Oh, Tweek!" Craig started to move his hips at a leisurely pace. His rapid breath hit Tweek's neck as he leaned over. 

"Craig, untie my hands...please..." The ropes dropped to the ground, and Tweek immediately threw his arms around Craig's neck. Craig lifted Tweek up and pushed him up against the wall. He soon was moving at a steady pace. They shared a kiss; their tongues battling for dominance.

"Ahh! Mmm...y-yes, Craig, more…"

Tweek knew his moans drove Craig crazy. Regardless, he only wanted to be enveloped by the heat he was in at the moment. He needed more. He wanted to feel Craig inside him. Craig's thigh's continued to slap Tweek's ass, and now he was mercilessly pounding him.

"O-OH TWEEK! TWEEK-! I LOVE YOU TWEEK! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Craig moaned.

"I L-L-LOVE-! I L-L-L-LOVE YOU TOO...CRAIG!"

The two came at the same time, and sunk to their knees, heavily panting. They didn't know what to say to each other. Both went to wash up after realizing no one else was home. 

"Honestly, Craig...I left because the franchise plan was created by Cartman. It fucking sucked. I thought you'd walk out with me; sorry for being so petty," Tweek admitted on the way home.

"You're not at fault, Tweek," Craig smiled, something that Tweek didn't get to see often. "Yeah, I probably should've followed you...I was just in shock and thought it was some cruel joke on me or that you were mad for some reason."

Tweek smiled back, and ruffled his boyfriend's hair as he walked up to his doorstep. He waved, still with a grin on his face. "Text me," he shouted before entering.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading!!!


End file.
